3 Arts Entertainment
| founders = Erwin Stoff Michael Rotenberg Howard Klein | location_city = Beverly Hills, California | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | owner = Lionsgate (majority stake) | homepage = }} 3 Arts Entertainment is a Beverly Hills–based talent management and television/film production company founded by Erwin Stoff in 1991 in preparation for producing the television show Down the Shore. The company has gone on to produce TV shows such as King of the Hill, Parks and Recreation, The Mindy Project, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, American Vandal as well as blockbuster and dramatic films Edge of Tomorrow, Unbroken and 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi. Erwin Stoff founded the company for Down the Shore with Michael Rotenberg and Howard Klein, all producers and talent managers. The first movie the company produced was the National Lampoon movie Loaded Weapon 1, which was released on February 5, 1993. In 2016, they developed 17 new pilots with 5 picked up to series on broadcast television and several more on digital platforms. Manager Dave Becky works at 3 Arts Entertainment. Films produced * Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) * Excessive Force (1993) * Son in Law (1993) * In the Army Now (1994) * Bio-Dome (1996) * Chain Reaction (1996) * Feeling Minnesota (1996) * Picture Perfect (1997) * The Devil's Advocate (1997) * Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) * Girl, Interrupted (1999) * The Matrix (1999) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Office Space (1999) * The Replacements (2000) * Sweet November (2001) * Down to Earth (2001) * Pootie Tang (2001) * Double Take (2001) * Hardball (2001) * Biker Boyz (2003) * Head of State (2003) * Constantine (2005) * Guess Who (2005) * A Scanner Darkly (2006) * Man About Town (2006) * Totally Awesome (2006) * The Lake House (2006) * I Am Legend (2007) * Reign Over Me (2007) * Purgatory (2008) * The Onion Movie (2008) * Street Kings (2008) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * The Blind Side (2009) * Boldly Going Nowhere (2009) * Extract (2009) * The Extra Man (2010) * Water for Elephants (2011) * The To Do List (2013) * Beautiful Creatures (2013) * 47 Ronin (2013) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) * Unbroken (2014) * Burnt (2015) * 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016) * Late Night (2019) * Call of the Wild (2020) * The Lovebirds (2020) * Chaos Walking (2020) TV shows produced * Carnivàle (2003–2005) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005–present) * Everybody Hates Chris (2005–2009) * The Office (2005–2013) * The Chelsea Handler Show (2006) * Lucky Louie (2006) * Human Giant (2007) * The Starter Wife (2007) * Carpoolers (2007–2008) * The Starter Wife (2008) * D. L. Hughley Breaks the News (2008–2009) * Parks and Recreation (2009–2015) * The Goode Family (2009) * Maneater (2009) * Kings (2009) * Bored to Death (2009–2011) 2010s Upcoming * Misery Index (coming for 2019) * Duncanville (2020) * Untitled Tina Fey/Robert Carlock project (TBA) External links * Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Companies based in Beverly Hills, California Category:1991 establishments in California